The COOL Super Sawesome Elimination Show 6 - A-Maze-Ing!
Cold Opening *Remy: Oh no! Rillers is back! *Vivienne: That's bad. *Remy: According to his plans, he said this: "I have brainwashed Nemolee, AzUrArInG." *Vivienne: O_O *Pie NEW Version: Whatya talkin' 'bout! *Remy: Uh... we're talking about a pie. *Pie NEW Version: Okay. Bye. *Remy: Anyways- *Mr. Yokai: ANNOUNCEMENTS! PLEASE COME TO THE MAIN HALL! *Remy: Interrupter... *Intro Plays, it's Confession Rehearsel Elimination *Mr. Yokai: Yester-contest, Taco Bell Logo's team was up for elimination. *Taco Bell Logo: I hate challenges which consist of avoiding. T_T *Mr. Yokai: Your prizes are Puyo Puyo Chronicles disk which actually contain donuts inside of them! Ready for elimination? *Mr. Yokai: First! Taco Bell Logo! *Taco Bell Logo: OH THANKS! *Mr. Yokai: Desk! *Desk: Yes? (gets hit by the prize) *Taco Bell Logo: Now it's down to- *Mr. Yokai punches Taco Bell Logo in the face *Taco Bell Logo: Ow! Why'dya do that?! *Mr. Yokai: BECAUSE! Pie OLD Version! *Pie OLD Version: What? (prize falls into his pie) Ow! *Mr. Yokai: It's down to this tomato and this pie! Who gets CHEW-sen to go to Loserville? Pie NEW Version! *Pie NEW Version: Yaaaaaaaay! I'm safe! *Mr. Yokai: No you aren't. (throws the prize at a tomato, splatting him, and flips a switch called "Deadly") *Pie NEW Version gets flung to Loserville Before the Challenge *Mr. Yokai: Before we DO the challenge, we're going to have a recap. *Desk: You mean a- *TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES *Mr. Yokai: Anyways... recap. We've gotta go back to where MLG Gumball was the host. *Darby: Who's that guy? *Mr. Yokai: He was the host of the first TSSES. However, in the second one, he was kicked. Third, he came back. However, here, he's not coming back and gave ME permission to help you guys. Got it? *Mr. Yokai: ANYWAYS THE CHALLENGE IS TO CROSS THAT DEADLY MAZE! GO! Challenge *Taco Bell Logo: Assumingly we lost our new Pie and the Old version is just trash. *Desk: Let's torture him! *Taco Bell Logo: Okay... (stealthily goes into revival room and breaks pie old version's revival icon) *AT STINKO *1-Up: Oh my gosh! Can Grapeshot stop blowing up?! *Four: He's a single-use. Don't know how we stop tihs. *1-Up: Anyways, you carry Flumbo! Alright? *Four: Yeah... *Flumbo Murp is just lying their *AT PUNCHOUTPOWWOWS *Remy: This is kinda hard. *Vivienne: Hey guys! I found this yellow mist! *Remy: Good... let's see what it does... *Vince: Don't think it does anything. May be pollen. *Boom Stomper is WAY too big, by the way, so he's not competing in this contest *Goo: I think it does this... (spit out goo and the goo reverses gravity) *Remy: Hard. *AT ROWDYRUFF TACOS *Taco Bell Logo: Haha! Get tortured! *Blast-Ended Skrewts start firing fire at Pie OLD Verision *Pie OLD Version: STOP TORTURING ME PLEASE! *Desk: No way! *A Tomato: Stop torturing him! *however... five minutes later... *A Tomato: This is boring. I'm just gonna do this. (starts chopping Pie OLD Version) *Pie OLD Version: I HATE YOU ALL! *A Tomato throws Pie OLD Version into the sky *Pie OLD Version lands on Root Beer *Root Beer breaks *Pie OLD Version gets up *Pie OLD Version: Stupid teammates... *Sans: Hey! Look! Want me to help you? *Pie OLD Version: Sure, why not? *Sans: (throws pie old version at the yellow mist) *(pie old version is flying into space, runs out of breath, then dies) *Penguin: Did you just see that, teammates? You must save Pie OLD Version now! *Shoutmon: Too late, also, you're not and never going to be team leader. *Penguin: Seriously! I am a team leader, and you do not- *Shoutmon: Oh yeah?! (throws penguin at a blast-ended skrewt) *Lights, Cameras, Actions *Dr. Fox: I'm not going into that wild pit of those weird thingies! (the weird thingies are murpballs) Imagine what would happen if we touched one! *Tigger Happy *Snowball: We are SO lost. Why don't we just cheat? *Trigger: GOOD IDEA! (jumps all the way to the end) *30 minutes later *Okay! Remaining teams, go faster! I'm going to send the deadly ones! (releases the shadow) *Four: OH GOSH. RUN! *1-Up and Four run to the finish *Penguin: Please apologize, you "team leader"! *Captain Skull: You are no team leader! *(shadows engulfs the shadow) *Mr. Yokai: And they're dead and up for elimination! Time to revive! (revives all but pie old version) *Mr. Yokai: Weird. Pie OLD Version's not back. Wonder why? Who gets eliminated? Shoutmon ChocolateBliss Penguin Darby Captain Skull